The Most Impossible Dares
by KatanaYukii
Summary: She hates him. He seems to hate her. What happens when Sakura and Ino have a sleepover party and play truth or dare? Insanity. NEJIxSAKU. I suck at summaries. SEMI-HAITUS. CHAPTERS BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Intro

_Okay everyone!!~ I'm re-writing the chapters one-by-one. ^^ Just for better spelling, grammar, and wording. I'm not gonna change the plot, don't worry =) I'll put the original author's note under this one, to get the older-feel of it._

**The Most Impossible Dares**

This is gonna be a nejisaku fic. Flames are accepted since this is my first fic. Any suggestions are highly accepted and appreciated because I tend to get writer's block...A LOT. (probably why I never got to do a good fic or even a CHAPTER of a fic before...i always get stuck and end up leaving it.) Anyways, before you kill me. ON WITH THE FIC! ((runs away from angry mob)) Oh and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Chapter 1 – Intro (AN: and yes, it used to say "Unknown chapter name... for now" ... until I found one xD)

"Ino-pig, just hurry up and decide or we just won't have one!" Sakura nearly screamed through her phone, obviously annoyed.

"Fine. Your house, alright?" Ino laughed, "At least you don't have parents to make you go to bed at 12."

Sakura felt a pang of hurt deep inside her mind, but pushed it aside. Her parents were deceased for 3 years now, during a battle against high-ranked rogue ninjas. "Yeah sure." She said, zoning-out. "We'll need to talk later, I'm going sparring with Ten-ten and Lee at the training feilds. I hope Neji's not there, the prick." Ino laughed at Sakura's words, "Later, Sakura."

The Pink-haired kunoichi hung up her end of the line and got up from her couch over to her doorway and left for the feilds.

* * *

Neji inwardedly cringed. Why was he here? _What was so important that Tenten had to drag me all the way here? _He thought.

Tenten, looking up from her feet and noticing the glare her comrade was giving her, sighed and opened up her mouth. "We're going to train here, Neji. We need to wait for a few people I've invited first, though.:

"Hn." Was his only answer before sitting down against a tree, legs crossed. _May as well meditate while there's the silence. _The Brunette thought before Tenten walked over to sit beside him, secretly waiting for her kunoichi friend to arrive.

"Hey, Tenten..." Neji started, waiting for the girl beside him to look over. "Who exactly did you invite to join us?"

Said person stumbled over her words a bit, stiffling a giggle. "Err... no one important. Not to _you _at least." _... Yet! _Tenten looked away to show her amused expression to the trees. "Hn." Neji glared before going back into his peaceful demeanor.

* * *

"Lee, who is all joining us today?" Sakura asked, hoping that _he _wouldn't be there. Although, she spaced out while Lee was talking, trying to come up with a good answer to her question. Sakura's been training with Lee and Tenten ever since she turned 15. After Sasuke left, you could say she was devastated. Though, un-beknowing to anyone else, she never did recover. There was a void left in her heart, separating her from the world. She definately wouldn't take him back, but surely wished someone could replace that void, take the lonliness away.

Also after the Traitor's departure, the kunoichi strived to become stronger, to prove that she wasn't behind him and Naruto. Eventually, when she turned the sweet age of 17, she became ANBU; Despite the amount of people who wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't been comfirmed by Lady Hokage herself.

Lee snapped his fingers in front of Sakura, taking her out of her thoughts. "We're here." He said.

"They're here!" Tenten squelled, jumping up from her sitting position. Neji looked up questioningly, "Who-"

Sakura cleared her throat, "So, who exactly did you say was coming, Lee? I didn't quite catc-" Both were cut-off by the sight of each other. Staring wide-eyed, taking a defensive stature before yelling in unison, "Hell no!"

. End of Chapter 1.

_-cough- that was a bit hard to re-write. I've finished, but feels like I've did a horrible job x.x_

_Anyway, when I get the time either tomorrow or on the weekend, I will try to re-write the 2nd/3rd chapter and post it._

_Btw, here's the_ original ending- author's note. 'Night everyone =) (10:30pm atm. I'm heading off to read some Neji/Sasu then off to bed)

--

Heheheh, I at least tried to make a cliffy. (I suck)

Anyways, sorry about that but I'm starting to get writer block already (only slightly though, it should be gone if I read a one-shot) But I'm going to try to start up chapter 2 right now. Again sorry!

Ok guys, I need a better title for fanfic, so in your reviews, (If you review) then could you please help me with a better title?

THANKS-YOU

Anways, until then!

TTFL!

.::kristen::.


	2. Training Romance

The Most Impossible Dares

Chapter 2 – Like Fighting?

Ok, I know my last chapter wasn't all awsome but first chapters are supposed to suck...well for the most part. Oh and I still need a better title so if you know a better one then please tell me.'

So without further ordo, (how do people say that?) On With The Fic!

--------------------------------

**Recap**

"Hi Ten-ten where's Lee? I thou-" Sakura paused and stared at the white-eyed prodigy when they both said in unison,

"Oh hell!"

"What's girly-man doing here?!"

"What's pinky doing here?!" They both screamed to Ten-ten.

"Umm...heheheh, well..I have t-to go m-make a phone call. Erm...be back in a bit!" And with that Ten-ten sped off about 10 km away from them so they wouldn't clobber her with questions.

'They can ask questions later, right now I have to call Ino and Hinata' Ten-ten said out loud, mainly to herself.

-------------------------

Sakura and Neji just stared where Ten-ten ran off to before they started to harass each other...again.

"So, why are you here girly-man?" asked (more like demanded) Sakura.

"Simple, to train. And would you stop calling me girly-man?" said Neji in an annoyed tone that was failed to stay calm.

"Well I'm training here too and I can call you whatever I want!" Sakura yelled followed by a teasing "Girly-man."

"Pinky."

"What.did.you.just.call.me?...Girly-man?"

"I said pinky. What, you not only weak but deaf too?"

"I AM NOT."

"Oh, I think you are."

"Girly-man!"

"Pinky."

"Destiny freak!"

"Pink freak!"

By this time, Sakura was outraged. She stomped over to Neji, built up her chalkra in her hand, and slapped Neji so hard that he flew 15 feet to only crash in a cheery blossom tree.

"HOW'S THAT WEAK FOR YA? CHA!" yelled Sakura from across where an amused Neji sat against the tree, smirking.

"Fight me. Haruno." he said in an interested tone.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN BRING IT!" Sakura screamed.

"_Cha! Thats right!" _inner Sakura cheered.

Neji smirked, 'exactly what I wanted.' he knew that Sakura had just became ANBU and wanted to see how tough she really was.

'Probably weak like all the others' he thought. Not that she would be tough considering the chunin exams when she fought Ino who is now a newly re-formed jounin.

'This'll be a piece of cake defeating her.' But how wrong Neji was.

------------------------

Ten-ten was on 3-way calling talking to Ino and Hinata.

"Ino, Hinata, I need you here! I don't know how to bring them closer together but at least there near each other." said Ten-ten.

"Ok, I'll be over there soon. Just don't let neither of them get away from each other." Ino said with a hint of determination in her voice.

"Whats about you Hinata?"

"I'm leaving my house right now. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Hinata said hurriedly. (Hinata stopped studdering around her friends. But she still does it around most guys.)

"Ok, but hurry up. I can almost hear them killing each other."

"Right." they all said and hung up their cell phones to get to where Ten-ten was.

'I wonder if Sakura is Ok or not. She looks and acts Ok, but when Ino was with her x-boyfriend last time we all met up, I could almost see loneliness in her eye's.' Ten-ten thought.

**Flash Back**

_Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten and Ino were supposed to meet up at the movies to watch a new horror/comedy called Freakish Movie 4. When Ino came, she was with her "new" boyfriend, Sai._ _**A:/N**__** – sorry, I couldn't think of another person at the moment.**_ _All through-out the movie they were holding hands and whispering to each other then started blushing with Ino giggling. It was all to normal for Ten-ten and Hinata. Usaully Sakura wouldn't care either but she kept looking away from Ino and Sai whenever they tried talking to her. And you could tell something was wrong. Eventually, the couple were making-out and Sakura looked as if she were about to cry._

"_Look, guys, I gotta go. I promised umm...Lee that I would train with him." and with that said, Sakura practically ran out of the theatre._

_After the movies, Ten-ten walked past the training grounds and could've sworn she saw __Sakura there, crying and saying things that would only lead to her being depressed and lonely. But she wasn't sure if it was just her mind playing games since it was around midnight._

**End Of Flashback**

By the time Ten-ten was out of her thoughts, Hinata and Ino were right beside her.

"Ok, lets go!" Ten-ten said "It's silent and I'm thinking maybe they killed each other already." she laughed.

------------------------

Neji was shocked at how strong Sakura was. She was so swift with her moves that he wouldn't be able to detect her if he hadn't had his byakugan activated. Within a few minutes, he was almost out of chalkra as well as her. They've been fighting for over an hour now, using there best attack moves while both had broken bones and damaged some organs.

"Had enough yet Hyuuga?!" Sakura somehow spoke while panting like crazy.

"I should be asking you that question Haruno!" yelled Neji while panting almost as hard as Sakura was.

Sakura was by far pissed for a while now, but this made her crack. She stomped up to say something when she winced from the pain and lost her balance, dragging Neji down with her.

"Umpff!" they both fell on the ground harshly. Neji was on top of Sakura who almost would've gotten crushed by his muscular body if he didn't have enough strength to hold himself up so that their bodies merely crashed together. Sakura's last thoughts before going unconscious was inner Sakura saying "Oh this is damn nice..."

Both Neji and Sakura were unconscious for a few minutes before they woke up again. Both dazed and frozen-minded were unable to move is if something was keeping them there. They just stared at each other as if both drowning in the others eye's.

----------------------

"Hey I think their over here!" Ten-ten called while approaching the training grounds where her, Neji and Sakura last were.

"Yeah I can see them but what ar-" Ino stopped and so did Hinata and Ten-ten at the sight laid before them.

"Wow, Ten-ten, I thought you said they hated each other." Ino said with wide eye's.

"I think we should leave th-them alone f-for a w-while." Hinata said, surprised as much as both other girls.

Sakura finally got out of her dazed state and realized who was on top of her and who was watching them. She then turned as red as a tomato and started to freak out.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT HYUUGA GETT OFF ME!"

Neji just stared at her, his mind completely out of it or as if someone ripped it out of him.

"NEJI GET THE FUCK OFF ME OR I'LL BITCH SLAP YOU UNTIL YOU REACH HELL!" and with that, she kicked Neji in the groin, causing him to get out of his dazed mind and doubled over. He quickly got up though, and turned away trying to hide the slight hot feeling creeping up his cheeks after realizing what had just happened before.

"Hey, um Sakura?" Ten-ten asked, "What about the sleepover?"

Sakura pondered for a minute before saying "Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys go get your stuff and meet me at my house."

"Right." they all said before taking off.

Sakura quickly restored her chalkra and energy to heal herself and Neji. When she was done she started to get up to leave and stopped halfway saying,

"Goodnight Girly-man. Remind me never to train with you again. Ever. That said Sakura ran off to her house blushing like as if she were a red balloon. Neji just stood there dazed for a moment before quietly saying, "Goodnight Sakura."

----------------------

Ok, someone needs to tell me how to do those lines things because I don't know how to do them! Lol, anyways, next chapter will have the sleepover and you'll start to get what the title is for. Oh and if your still wondering, Sakura and Neji still hate each other...there just kind of embarrassed...a lot... so they're in a peaceful state of mind towards each otherP

Anyways, I was just wondering, why do people say "I want (put number here) reviews by next week or I wont continue this fic!"...not saying that it's wrong, I mean, I love getting reviews and would love to get more, but I don't force you guys to review but I just don't get why some people do that...anyways, review only if you want to and if you are remember I still need help with a better title, so if you could help me with that, then it'd be great! (see I don't force you people to give me reviews...hmm...maybe I should try feeding off them so I can update faster ((winks)) lol)

Until then!

C ya!


	3. The Fun Begins pt 1

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was away on a trip and I had serious writer's block. Trust me, I know how annoying it is to wait forever for a fic to be updated and I'm now going to beat my head with a log for not updating fast enough. ((thwacks head with a log 10 times)) Ow...Anyways, before you people thwack me with a log (lol) On With The Fic!

Chapter 3

The Sleepover (part 1 )

--

RECAP

Sakura quickly restored her chalkra and energy to heal herself and Neji. When she was done she started to get up and leave but stopped halfway saying,

"Goodnight Girly-man. Remind me to never train with you again. Ever." That said, Sakura ran off to her house blushing as if she were a red balloon. Neji just stood there dazed for a moment before quietly saying, "Goodnight pinky."

--

When Sakura got home, she went into her room and plopped down on her bed and groaned. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why the hell did I do that?!"

"_Because you like him._" Said her inner evily.

"w-what?"

"_Admit it! Girly-man isn't that bad!"_

"No, he's that bad."

"_Oh come on!"_

"No I-" Sakura was stopped by the door bell ringing.

She went down the stairs and opened the front door, it was Ten-ten.

"Hi, Ten-ten."

"Hi Sakura. Umm... why don't you have anything ready for the party?"

Sakura looked around and realized nothing was ready and everyone was already starting to come.

"Oh shit, could you help me set up everything Ten-ten?"

"Yeah sure but, didn't you have like an hour before any of us came here?" Ten-ten asked suspiciously.

Sakura hesitated before answering. "I um... guess I was busy thinking."

"_Yeah, busy thinking about a certain someone_." Sakura's inner hinted.

"Shut up, I wasn't! God damnit you inner's are annoying."

"_But we're a part of you so you gotta love us."_

"Yeah, tell me that when hell freezes over."

"_Hn."_ Her inner pouted before finally going away.

Ten-ten and Sakura got everything set up. Pop, chips and a whole bunch of junk on the coffee table, loud music, the usual way things would be set up for a sleepover/party.

Not to long after, Ino and Hinata were there and was deciding on what game to play.

"What should we do guys?" Sakura asked.

"I know!" Ino yelled/replied. "We should play truth or dare! My way." Little did they know that Ino's way of playing truth or dare was more than torture.

"Ok, this is how you play." Ino started. "It's just like regular truth or dare except, you roll dice instead of just choosing from either or. There are two dice. If they add up up to over 6 when you roll them, you get dare. If you get lower than 6, you get truth. And if you're so lucky to get exactly 6, you can choose what one you want. When you get truth or dare, everyone else asks or dares you something on a piece of paper. No re-rolls, no take-backs. Got it?"

They all nodded in agreement hesitantly, praying that god was on their side tonight. Ino was kind of evil at dares.

"So...who's going to go first?" Ten-ten asked.

"I will!" yelled Ino. She -out of practically every girl in Konoha- loved to get dared. Unlike most, she was always up for a challenge.

She rolled the dice and it added up to 11.

"Ok Ino, you stay here while we figure out dares for you." That said, Ten-ten, Sakura and Hinata went into another room to think up of some torture-filled dares.

--

"What should we dare Ino to do?" asked Hinata hesitantly.

"Oh I know!" Sakura almost yelled. "We'll dare her to do stuff to Shikamaru. I don't know what Ino feels for him but I do know that he has a crush on Ino."

There were some "whoa's" in the background. It was quite a shock considering how lazy Shikamaru was that the most let-down, lazy, and smart guy in Konoha would actually take his "precious" time to take interest in something that wasn't a cloud. And for him to like lil' blondie Ino? It was shocking.

"Ok... so what should we do?" Ten-ten asked.

"I-I think we should dare her to kiss him and make sure he kisses back."

"Nice one Hinata, then how about make him run all around Konoha only in his boxers five times." Sakura said joyfully.

"Then get him to pin her up against a wall or tree!"

Everyone stared blankly at Ten-ten.

"Whoa Ten-ten...that's kinda..."

"Perverted!" they all said at once.

"Well, it works doesn't it? Doesn't it? ...ummm does it?"

They all finally nodded before writing down their dares on a piece of paper and walked out of the room to the one where Ino was.

They handed Ino the piece of paper and sat down, watching her expression change from happy-go-lucky to dumbfounded.

"You guys gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope." Sakura, Ten-ten, and Hinata said in unison.

Ino sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this.

"Alright, but I'm not going to go until all you guyd got your turn."

"Ok, so who's up next?" Hinata asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" - cough, cough- "

"I will if no one else wants to." Ten-ten finally said.

"..."

"..."

Ino handed the dice to Ten-ten and she rolled them.

"And it lands on..." Sakura started.

"7!" Hinata yelled/finished.

Everyone stared at Hinata but dropped it and Sakura, Ino and Hinata went into another room.

--

"Who should we choose this time?" Hinata asked.

"Erm...Hinata? Are you sugar-high?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed and said a quiet "yes."

"Anyways, as Hinata said before, who should we choose..."

"What about Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, too far away...and to high on the murderous level."

"How 'bout Neji?" Sakura asked...again.

"No!" Hinata blurted out.

Ino glared at her. "Oh god, she could ruin our plan!" She thought.

"Um...f-first of all, Ten-ten doesn't like Neji and neither does Neji like her...in that way. And umm...it would scar him for life. Trust me, he'll kill you if you do that. I have to live with him in the same compound so I should know. Um...yeah."

"Hmm...I guess that makes sense..." Sakura said.

Ino sighed with relief, so did Hinata. "I could've blown it and would have to tell Sakura our plan. Thank Kami I didn't. Hinata thought.

"Then who should it be?"

"Hmm..."

They all suddenly stood up and said in unison...

"Lee!"

--

Ok guys thats it for chapter 3!

sorry that I had to split it up though. But I had no choice because then you guys would've had to wait another 2 weeks for the full chapter 3 to come out (that's why this chapter is called the sleepover part 1) Anyways, I still need a better story title so please help me if you can or if you have an idea for one.

Hope I didn't lose my reviewers and readers. I'm so sorry it took so long to update!

Here have some cookies) ((throws out cookies))

Well anyways I gotta go, so I'll update as soon as possible. Review only if you want to and have a great new year's eve people'z!!! )

.::kristen::.


	4. The Fun Begins pt 2

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I also have to break up this chapter to a certain point but you will definitely see what Sakura's dares are. I promise...and also maybe some Other person's dare that going to make some trouble after (hmm...sweet, sweet troubleP)

Anyways, before you guys kill me,

ON WITH ZE FIC! (yes i'm saying "ze" instead of 'the' cause I want to. Deal with it)

"**Inner"**

"_thoughts"_

"_flashbacks"_

"talking/describing/normal"

**Chapter 4**

**recap**

"_Anyways, as Hinata said before, who should we choose..."_

"_What about Gaara?" Sakura asked._

"_Nah, too far away."_

"_Hmm..."_

_Having thought an idea, all 3 girls stood up and said in unison, "Lee!"_

--

The girls walked out of the other room and into the one Ten-ten was in and gave her a slip of paper indicating what her dares were. Ten-ten's mouth was pretty much to the floor. It read...

Get Lee to change into normal clothes, not his green suit.

Make him stop talking about youth for 1 month.

Make-out with Lee.

"**Ok, who the hell put the third one on here?!" **Inner Ten-ten yelled outwardly. Knowing she should control herself but come-on, make-out with Lee?!? that's insane!

"That would be the infamous Ms. Blonde over there" Sakura giggled while pointing over to a laughing Ino.

"But besides that, why Lee?!?!"

"Because Gaara's too far away and not to mention, what happened LAST TIME. And it can't be Neji because,,,um,,,you-you-" Hinata was struggling... "-Don't like him and you would um... scar him for-for life. Um..yeah!" Hinata tensed up, knowing that Ino and Ten-ten were glaring at her annoyed, but also relieved that she made an excuse._ "Whoa, I almost blew it" _She thought.

"Huhh..." Ten-ten sighed. "Fine but, I demand a REAL explanation later."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Ok, who's next?" Ten-ten asked.

"Why don't you go Hinata." Sakura insisted

"Um...Ok..."

As Ten-ten, Ino and Sakura were heading to the other room, Ino whispered, Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Next time you have a party, buy sugar-free junk or get damn fruit! Hinata's starting to scare me...seriously." They both laughed at the comment.

"Ok, enough of that, lets go." Tenten, Sakura and Ino went into the other room to firgure out what torture they were going to make poor Hinata do. Meanwhile, a certain Hyuuga was being tormented.

--

"Oh come on Neji, how boring can you possibly get?"

"No." ... "And I'm not boring."

"Just pick one pleeeeeaaaase?" whined Konoha's number 1 knuckle-head ninja.

"No! It's foolish. I won't do it." As you can tell, Neji was getting more aggravated by the minute.

"If you just do this once then I won't bother you for the rest of the month."

Neji though about this for a second. "_No doubt he'll come back and bother me again on two days. Might as well get him off my back now, Atleast I'll have one day without him."_

"**Would you just say something already? The kid's givin' me a headache."**

"_Who are you?" _Neji asked in his mind.

"**Your inner, who the hell else?"**

"_Oh great, more disturbances to deal with."_

"Hey...Neji, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ah...yeah. Anyways, I'll do this once and once only. Then will you leave me alone?"

"Ok!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "But first, take these dice and roll them."

Neji took the 2 dice wondering why he had to roll them for. He rolled them and they turned up to add to 10.

"Ok Neji, you get dared!" Naruto yelled. He grinned evily, the corers of his mouth going from ear-to-ear, which -in this case- made Neji inwardly shudder at what the blonde may have in store for him.

Naruto then lost his grin and looked serious (which by the wa, IS RARE) He then went up to the Hyuuga prodigy and tried to make himself look twenty times bigger (to freak Neji out out course And to take a breath...he wasn't breathing for atleast 2 minutes from being so lost in his train of thoughts...of ramen...and dares.) but sadly failed and made himself look like a dying penguin.

"You.." He started

"Are going to..." Neji began to get anxious, wondering when the blonde was going to say something.

"Go into..." This time, by far Neji was gonna freak.

"just say it!" He yelled. Clearly annoyed.

"Fine...ruin my fun why don't ya? Huhh... I dare you to go into Sakura's room, steal 1 skirt, shirt, pair of jeans, bra and undies/thong. Then go into her diary which is at the back of her closet and at the last page, write "HAHA! I read your diary. Love, Neji 3 3 3 xoxoxo."

Neji's jaw literally hit the ground. He couldn't believe it!

"And you expect me to live after this?!" He said stoticly though in his mind, panicked.

"Well, either that or sleep with Gaara." Naruto smirked, he knew Neji wasn't gay and wouldn't go gay for just a lame dare. As he was thinking this, he remembered what Tenten said to him a few hours ago.

--**FLASHBACK--**

_Naruto was walking home from spending almost all his money on ramen when his cell phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Naruto, it's Tenten."_

"_Oh hi Tenten. How'd you get my number?"_

_Tenten sweatdropped. "Idiot, you gave me your cell number 3 months ago!"_

"_O-oh..."_

"_Huhh...So did Hinata explain our plan for Neji and Sakura?"_

"_Um...What's that about?"_

"_..."_

"_You mean the one about getting them together?"_

"_What else would I be talking about?!"_

"_Oh yeah, I know about it."_

"_Ok, well if you can "occupie" Neji for awhile, I'll give you free ramen for 2 weeks."_

"_Alright! So, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Ok, first you..." Tenten explained the girl's plan for about 10 minutes to Naruto, reminding him of the important things at the very end._

"_Did you get everything I told you?" She asked after explaining the plan._

"_Yeah, just remember the ramen you promised me."_

"_Ok whatever, just make sure Neji picks dare or else this'll all be ruined."_

"_Yep, tell Sakura-chan I said hi." That said, Naruto hung up his cell while thinking, "Neji is so dead."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Neji sighed heavily in annoyance and defeat. (Since when did Neji ever do that?) "Fine I'll go to Sakura's and get this done and over with."

"Aww, I wanted to know what happened if you slept with Gaara." Naruto said rather playfully.

"I'm not gay!" Neji gritted through his clenched teeth while growling slightly and he angrily stomped out the door to the awaiting Sakura's bedroom at least five blocks away.

--

Soon after they went into the other room, they came right back out. Sakura, Ino and Tenten sat down by Hinata, smirks adorning their faces. Hinata inwardly shuddered at the though of what they might make her do. "_I hope it's got nothing to do with Naruto-kun." _She thought, a blush staining her already slightly rose – colored cheeks.

"Alright Hinata, are you ready to be given your dares?" All the girls (excluding Hinata who's face was now an ever darker shade of pink) giggled.

Hinata nodded hesitantly before taking the slip of paper that held her dear god forsaken fate. Or sanity at least. She read it to herself, cheeks going more and more red by the second. "You-you guys go to be kidding me right?"

"Nope!" They all said cheerfully.

"I think I'm going to die of embarrassment on the way there." Hinata sulked. She couldn't believe what her piece of paper said...

Talk to Naruto without studdering for 1 week.

Get Naruto (not you, Naruto) to kiss you.

Find a way tgo stay over at Naruto's house for the night. (A://N – And it's NOT what you think for you perverted people out there. . )

They all thought the same thing..."How is/am Hinata/I gonna do it?"

"Ok, moving on..." Tenten started. "Sakura, your next."

Sakura hesitated before taking the two dreaded dice. She groaned inwardly thinking about what was coming next for her. "I hope I don't get dare..." She trailed off to herself.

She rolled one die, it landed on...

"2."  
She took the other die and slowly shook it in her hands. Sakura finally let go of the die. It slowed, twisting and turning till it stopped. It landed on...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Well that's it guys/girls. I'm discontinuing this fic. C ya later!

-

-

-

-

-

-

What?! You actually though it was over? o.O ok...

Well enough chit-chat and screwin' around with you guys. Haha...that was soo funny. Anyways...Back to the fic!

--

"1!" Sakura yelled, excited that she didn't get dare.

"Erm...no it's not. It's umm...FIVE!" Ino screamed as she while she hit the coffee table, making to die turn and show the number five.

"...Ok..." _"Didn't it land on 1 though? Oh well...it can't be helped I guess." _Sakura thought.

Sighing, Sakura went to sit down on her plush black couch while Tenten, Ino and Hinata went into the other room.

--

As soon as the girls (not including Sakura) came in through the door, they slammed it shut and laughed evily. "Ok girls! You know our plan. Now what should we do?" Ino shouted.

"Shut-up or at least quiet down Ino!" Tenten whispered. "Sakura will hear us."

"Sorry..."

"Anways, we can only give her 3 dares so we gotta make them worth it."

"yeah."

"So...first how about...um.. make Sakura kiss Neji and make sure he kisses back." Hinata suggested.

"Awsome Hinata...even though that was kinda scary how you came up with that. So, then we should make her get Neji to ask her out." Ino said.

"Wow Ino...that wasn't perverted like they always are. Anyways, lets dare her to go in bed with Neji." Tenten said evily.

"..."

"..."

Everyone was speachless except for Tenten who was laughing her ass off. It was usaully Ino who did those kind of dares but this? This was seriously low.

Tenten noticed the grossed-out faces upon Hinata and Ino and said, "It's not what you think guys, I meant just fall asleep with him in his bed. Not to actually get herself laid. Jeez, do you really think I would make her do that?"

"Um...sometimes yes!" Hinata and Ino said in unison.

"Whoa...tough crowd."

"Ok come on, lets get outta here and finish this."

"Alright!" And with that, the 3 girls were gone into the next room, trying to hold back their uncontrollable giggles.

--

"H-here you g-go Sa-Sakura..." Ino studdered, trying not to laugh while she gave Sakura her slip of paper.

Sakura read what it said and she turned so red that everyone thought she couldn't breathe.

Quickly that changed though, from shock, to embarrassment, to outrage.

"**You expect me to do that?!" **Her inner yelled outloud.

"Well...yeah." The other girls said while they slapped their mouths shut so to not burst out laughing.

"O-oh...um...ok...You guy freak me out you know that?! Freak Me Out!"

That was it, the 3 girls exploded with laughter, holding their stomachs so they wouldn't get a cramp or fall over.

After that little incident of laughing, Tenten finally said while giggling here and there, "Ok guys...We...should go...now."

"Yeah...it's starting to get late." And with that, all four girls set off in different directions, off to do there dreaded dares.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Sakura said out loud to herself. "For all I know, I'll be dead by the first dare."

Meanwhile, said person Sakura was thinking about was thinking the same thing.

**THE ACTUAL END OF CHAPTER 4**

Ok guys, chapter four is finally and actually over this time. Heheh, I just wanted to give you people a joke for this chapter since you were waiting so long for it.

Anways, I'm going to (or at least try to) write two more fanfics that are christmas related and New Years Eve related. So if you could help me out with the plot for those then that would be awsome. I think I have the pairings ready. They're going to be Hinata/Naruto and Sakura/Gaara. And yes, I know I'm turning into a yaoi fan. But I think I will wait until I get used to writing more fanfics before I start writing yaoi fics (or lemon/lime type fics for you guys that personally e-mailed me saying if I was going to do that or not.) just so that they'll be a lot better and I'll have more experience with writing fanfics so it'll be easier for me to write, faster for me to update, better to read and most importantly, much more enjoyable to write for me and much more enjoyable to read for you!XD

Also, I still need some help to find/make/create a better name for this fic and I now need help for some of the chapters names. So if you could/can help me with that then I'll be sure to pay you back somehow for your help. (Like write a one-shot or fanfic dedicated to you and your favorite parings will be in them and anything you want or I can help with beta-reading or help you with anything that I could possibly help you with or whatever.)

I also decided NOT to live off of reviews. It's just another way of demanding them...which I just firgured out. And as me, and who I am, I don't force you guys to review, so only review if you would like to. No pressure or anything. It's up to you, your choice, whatever. Just don't go making bad onesP

I'm still very sorry that the last 2 updates I had have taken almost a month each to be updated and for that, I'll put more time into writing my fanfics. And I'll definately be making more fanfics and will be updating those whenever I'm ready to update the other Also, after about chapter 5 or 6 on this fic and when I do my two one-shots I promised, I'll be accepting requests for certain pairings that you want. Either it be an Inuyasha, Full metal Alchemist or Naruto fic. And I know I'm not the best author like the awsome one's out there that make amazing fanfics, but at least I try my very best. And with every chapter going on in this fic, I'm noticing it's getting easier to write and it's slightly better then lets pre-say, chapter 1 (wayy better if you ask me because chapter 1 didn't make any sense at all whereas this chapter, made somewhat more sense.) So right now, if you really want to, you can pre-request now. Just email me on my msn and tell me what anime you want the fic to be, what pairings, what genre, and what kind of plot you want it (like a party kind of plot or sleepover or beach or just plain normal.) Or you can let me surprise you with it. But thats ONLY if you want me to. If you think I suck at writing this kind of stuff, then go ahead and say that I suck because that makes me even more determined to make my fics a lot better and inprove on the one's I already did. Also, I'm gonna half to soon get a beta-reader to correct some of the things put into my fanfics. Also, when I get used to the characters, I'm going to allow requests for Death Note. And I'll also accept requests for 6teen later on.

Soo...review ONLY if you want to and I hope to update and see you guys soon!

You guys are awsome! Have some cookies for the one's who read this far in my story! ((throws out cookies))

.::kristen::.


	5. Demented Thinking

Heyy guys

Heyy guys! Seriously sorry about the HUGE long wait. And also…I had to cut this chapter short because I couldn't keep continuing it. So, I'll get to Sakura's dares A.S.A.P and…. I got a songfic I started almost done and I started my itachi/sakura vampire fic, 1 whole paragraph!! (-.-"") Yeah… X3

Anyways, on with the fic!

Chapter 5

(Sorry if the format looks different. I'm using Microsoft word instead of Open Office.)

* * *

Neji slightly groaned. How was he supposed to do this? Sakura was going to kill him, slowly and painfully so she'll enjoy his cries of agony. Ripping off limb by limb, oh so slowly. He could picture her doing so, sending a small shiver down his spine. "I'm probably overreacting." He said to himself. Or…he hoped that he was overreacting.

Neji has been so caught up in his thoughts of Sakura killing him that he didn't notice the brick wall coming closer to contact as he was sprinting down the "road".

"Omppff!" Neji hit his head extremely hard in which a brick from the top of the brick wall moved off and landed harshly on Neji's head, causing him to black out.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Sakura sulked to the Hyuga compound. She didn't know what she would do after this. "What if I just wait to be ran over in the middle of an Akatsuki battle? I'm sure that damned Uchiha would love to kill me…" She clenched her fists at the thought of Itachi. "…He looks so much like Sasuke…" Sakura's anger rose too high and she punched the ground with all her force, making deep cracks in the cement. "Bastards." She murmured while stalking off the find Neji.

* * *

"Achoo!" Both Uchiha brothers sneezed in unison while in the midst of battle.

Itachi smirked and, in a blink of an eye, disappeared in a 'poof.'

"Damnit!" Sasuke practically screamed, outraged by the fact that his older brother got away. He then punched 3 trees down before giving up and going back to Orochimaru. "_Maybe I should do the second part of my dreams first…" _He thought about that for a minute and turned the other way, heading back to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura cautiously walked up to the Hyuga compound and found the gate open.

"_Strange…" _She thought while allowing herself up to the door.

She was somewhat amazed at how big it was before knocking on the door very softly because of her earlier event with the road.

A minute later, someone who looked to be a maid opened the door slightly to see who was there.

"Oh, good evening Sakura-san," The maid said cheerfully. "How's your party going?"

"Um, good. Would you know if Neji-kun is here?" _Neji-kun? _She thought,_ what is with that?_

"I'm not quite sure actually, sorry Sakura-san. But I think I over heard something about him going to Naruto-san's for some reason. Sorry that I don't know more though…"

"No that's ok, thanks." And with that said, Sakura sauntered off to Naruto's house to go find Neji.

* * *

((Dream))

Neji woke up to a steaming hot springs. _"How did I get here…?" _He thought to himself.

He was shirt-less with only a towel wrapped around his lower waist. His hair was out if it's usual attire and brought down, his side bangs framing his angelic face. Any girl by now would faint at the site of Neji. The room and temperature started rising hotter by the minute.

Suddenly, a figure was slightly visible in the steamy, monstrous mist, about 20 feet away from our white-eyed prodigy.

The figure came closer, slowly, but surely. The figure, found out to be a woman, was at least 5 feet away now and could clearly be seen.

"S-Sakura-san…" Neji drawled out. She was only wearing a short towel and her hair was in a quick bun. Her curves were very visible and the small cloth that was a towel was just covering her showed some cleavage.

Sakura pouted, eye's locked innocently to his. She came closer, lust and seduction evident in her emerald eyes. Neji noticed that immediately and tensed.

As Sakura came closer, Neji's heart pounded faster and harder, his breath slightly hitching when she graced her lithe hands over his chest. He just stared wide-eyed as Sakura came even closer, her arms weaving around his neck and hands in his hair.

"Mmm..." She moaned in his ear. Neji was frozen stiff, he wanted to push her away but something held him back.

As Sakura worked wonders on his body, Neji tried to move, just as the same before though, to no avial as he found him himself slowly lifting his arms to rest on the pinkette's shoulders.

He tried to look stern but that melted away as Sakura leaned in, mere inches from his lips. He closed the gap and started ravishing her while a big voice in his head kept screaming for him to stop. After a few seconds, he felt something strange. He opened his eyes to only find that the pink-haired girl he was kissing before, wasn't that pink-haired girl. He pulled away and looked at the newly formed Naruto in his arms.

_"Did... did I just make-out with... Naruto?!"_ He asked himself. _"Yes you did you dumbass!"_ Screamed another voice in his head.

Neji wiped his face riden of what he thought was Naruto. He then glared at the pouting blonde only to be shocked yet again.

"What's wrong Neji_-_kun?" The voice was still Sakura's. Neji felt himself urge into hell when-

* * *

Sakura stepped up the sidewalk, in front of Naruto's front door. She knocked hesitantly.

"Hel- Oh, hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. "What uh- brings you here?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you saw Neji-ku- er, Neji anywheres_." "What the hell is going on with me?!" _She inwardly bashed herself.

"Hmm... no I didn't. He went out somewhere I think." Naruto beamed, the sides of his mouth twiching erratically. _"Where the heck is that bastard..."_

Sakura looked a bit dissapointed and anxious at the same time. "Ok, well if you see him, call me."

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!" Naruto again said cheerfully. He closed the door, making sure to wave her goodbye as to not be rude. As soon as he closed the door, "He's gonna have to owe me ramen for this!"

* * *

"Gah!" Neji bounded up from his steamy 'Nightmare'. As soon as he jolted up, he felt a distant pang of pain on top if his head. "What just..." Neji hit his head on that cursed brick wall and passed out, yet again.

* * *

Wow... that took a long time. Well actually, I had all my papers with chapter 5 with me (4 times as long as this chapter) but I can't find it anymore -.- so I had to deal with this. I very sorry. Hmm... I'll ry to get my ideas running again seeing as when I was typing this, I was laughing the whole time.

Anyways, give me some ideas for inspiration if you can!:)

.:Kristen:.


	6. Confusing Emotions!

****

Ok, new format. Well, new format for my author's notes at least. Anyways, sorry for the little delay I had with bringing this chapter up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**IMPORTANT: Does anyone remember how old Sakura is? I qucickly read over my very stupid chapter 1 and it didn't say anything o.O Omg... AHH!**

**Chapter 6: Stupid Confusing Emotions!**

* * *

Hiashi paced down the streets of Konoha, rubbing circles on his temples trying to relax a bit. He had a meeting with the Hokage fairly soon and suspected it would be a long one. The stars peaked out of the night sky. 11:14pm. His meeting was at half past.

As Hiashi walked down the street, he noticed something very odd. He noticed a male figure laying on the ground, a huge red bump on the top of his head. He went closer to check it out only to be Neji. He was moaning in the sleep. "_Adolescenent hormones."_ He thought while shaking his head is if in disapointment.

"What have you done now, my nephew...?"

* * *

Sakura was running down the street frantically while bumping and skidding over things like a mad man. (Woman.) Why? She had to find Neji quick before one of her perverted friends saw her with absolutely no dares done while they got everything over with_. Damn_. She thought just right before she banged into yet another solid.

"Huhh, stupid damn-" When she looked up, she saw the stotic face of Hiashi Hyuga and her eyes widdened. She had realized that her, Haruno Sakura had just bumped into the head of the Hyuga clan. She quickly regained herself and stood up, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm very sorry Hyuga-sama, I just wasn't looking and I happen to be in a hurry and I-" She stopped as Hiashi put his hand up, silencing her.

"It's alright, Haruno-san. And you can call my Hiashi if you will."

"Oh, ok Hy- I mean, Hiashi-sama," Sakura bowed, "You can call me Sakura. Haruno-san makes me feel so old." She examined Hiashi's attire and when her eyes met the brunette in his arms, she stepped closer. "Uh, Hiashi-sama, why are you holding Neji-san and why is he passed out?"

Hiashi looked down and simply shook his head while frowning. "I'm not exactly sure. I was just walking down the road to a meeting I'm attending when I saw Neji here lying on the ground. I'm going to go take him to the hospital, care to join me?"

Sakura pondered at this. "Uh... I guess."

* * *

Hinata stumbled and was mubling upon how she was going to do this. She kept thinking about her dares over and over again...

_Talk to Naruto without studdering for 1 week._

_Get Naruto (not you, Naruto) to kiss you._

_Find a way to stay over at Naruto's house for the night._

_"How am I going to do this?!" _She inwardy panicked. What if she screwed up? What if she couldn't do this? What would happen?

She came out of her deep thinking only to find herself in front of Naruto's doorstep. _Here goes nothing. Goodbye sanity..._

Hinata hesitantly knocked on the front door, waiting in anticipation.

"Coming!" Yelled a muffled voice from within the home. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. _This has got to be, the longest few seconds of my life._ Hinata thought as she was about to scream at the slow world around her.

The door opened. "Oi, Neji! Did you get your dares- Oh... Hinata?" Hinata's face went cherry red. This reminded her of the time she went to the hospital with her teamates to go see Kurenai-sensei. She walked in the door and Naruto came right up in her face believing it was the Fifth Hokage. She fainted at the contact.

"H-hi-" She stopped dead. _Crap I have to stop studdering. Huhh..._ "Hi Naruto. Um, I needed... to.. talk. To you."

"Uh... sure. What do you need to talk about?" Naruto seemed a bit surprised. he never expected Hinata of all people to need to talk to him. _"Better than talking to Gaara. He still scares me a bit from... _He shivered. _From last time."_

Hinata didn't know what to talk about. She had her brain on lay-away. Everything froze and started whirling around as Naruto waited for her to reply. She turned red as a tomato and then, everything just went black. She started flailing and then leaning too far forward, into Naruto's arms.

"Hey, Hinata? You... Naruto sweat dropped. You fainted again."

He picked her up bridal style and laid her on his black leather couch then put a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. _"This may be a problem when she wakes up..."_ He thought, having a faint urge to laugh.

* * *

"So Sakura, as you know, I'm not getting any younger. We're currently discussing the new leader. It originally was going to be Hinata, but she declined. That's what the meeting between the Hokage and I was about. I'd like your opinion on who you'd think would be a fair leader if you will." Hiashi explained, looking over to Sakura, reading her expression.

"Hmm, well it's obvious and clear to see that Neji-kun I-I mean Neji-san is definately a fair leader for the Hyuga clan. I mean, he has incredible talent and is very intelligent so I think he's well suited fo that kind of place." I faint pink blush graced Sakura's cheeks._ What is it with me and, "Neji-kun" Argh!!_

As if on cue, Neji moaned in his sleep making Sakura's insides jump out of herself.

"Quite tense are we?" Hiashi asked. "What is your status with my nephew. It seems as though you both have some kind of special bond."

Before Sakura could answer, they stopped in front of the hospital building. "Oh... we're here. Better get Neji sorted out." Sakura said, escaping her awaiting answer. _Whew, that was close.What would I have said anyway?_ She thought to herself. Se was so engrossed in figuring her question out that she didn't notice when she banged herself into a wall. When she did, she went and sat beside Hiashi in the waiting room for Neji to come out the doors.

Meanwhile...

* * *

A certain blonde ran down the streets, contemplating her sanity. "Wow, sanity is being mentioned a lot lately..." she said to herself. "But I'll definately lose mine if i survive after this. Shikamaru will-"

"Will what?" She was cut off by the one she wish she would never find tonight.

Ino turned around only to stare, horrified, to the one man she hope died today. Shikamaru...

Okay, maybe that's a bit too drastic. Let me start over.

Ino turned around only to meet the bored eyes of the genius, and temporary slave, Shikamaru.

Much better.

As he stood there, she thought about her dares.

_Kiss Shikamaru and make sure he kisses back._

_Make him run arond Konoha five times in his boxers._

_Get him to pin you against a tree or wall._

Ino groaned. The first one she could do. The second and third? That would be very impossible.

She quickly regained herself and came up with a plan. "Hey Shikamaru, want to go out to that new club that just opened? I heard it's pretty good. A-nd the good thing is you only have to be 16 to get in s-so how about it? Eheh..." _What is with me?! This is harder than I thought. Great..._

"Uh-" He was cut off by Ino grabbing him by the arm and running insanely fast over to their destination. "I-Ino! Hey, Ino! Wait!"

* * *

After 30 minutes o waiting Neji walked out of his hospital bed and into the waiting room, ready to go.

A nurse came up to Hiashi and whispered to him. "Nothing serious was wrong with him but, Hiashi-sama, he has a bump on his head and... well, he kept... moaning in his sleep. Maybe you want to have a _talk_ with him."

Hiashi nodded. Sakura heard what the nurse said and turned very red._ A talk huh? I wonder who..._ She turned even more red and sat up abruptly, knocked back down in her chair as she collided with Neji's chest. She looked up as he glared at her. He faced Hiashi. "What is Pinky doing here?" _I'll kill Naruto! Well at least I found her._

"Her and I were discussing important matters," He glanced at Sakura, the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Neji, why dont you walk Sakura-san here home. Shes probably tired and no young lady should be walking on the streets alone."

Sakura blushed. What was she going to do now? This was her chance to do her dares but... _This will be a difficult task._

Neji nodded before turning half-way, walking out the door of the hospital.

Sakura didn't notice he started leaving until he was out the door. "Wha... hey, wait, Neji! Wait up dammit!" She ran out to catch up with said person who stopped.

**"Ah, come on 'Neji-kun' go and do something to her already! I'm getting bored."**

Neji growled. "Shut up damn voice in my head!!" He yelled. Sakura just stared blankly at him. "Uh, Neji-ku- I mean -san... maybe you should get help for that... yeah.."

He felt like blushing. _Ugh, shut up you-you stupid voice in my head!! _"Uh... yeah."

_This is it, _Sakura thought. _This is my chance. Better now than later..._

"Um, Neji?" He turned around and just as he did, Sakura pounced on him. Not literally. Her lips were on his. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Neji was stunned, he couldn't move. Frozen in place. _What... what just...or... IS happening?! _He thought. On the other hand, poor Sakura was having a panic attack in her head.

_"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!! What am I doing?! What if he doesn't kiss back?! What will I do then?! Gah! My head is going to freaking explode!!" _So just to make it a bit harder for him... or so she thought would, she kissed him with more force and tried to get even closer together.

Neji was still frozen in place. So much for his stotic attitude. Though, after a few moments of being stunned, he felt the urge to kiss back. It... it felt very... good. As stunned and frozen as the brunette still was, he kissed back with much passion. Just like before in a distant memory, he could hear that very loud, booming voice in his head to stop but paid no heed to it.

Sakura was surprised of what Neji was doing. Yet she was so excited and happy because, well... _"YES!! One dare down! WOOHOO!! I am SO awesome! Go me, go me, go me!"_

* * *

**End.**

**Haha, I loved that... though, I think it needs... more. I'll get back to this and start chapter 7 later. For now, I need to start and finish more important matters.**

**Also, for spoilers, updates, and important notices and everything you possibly need to know, go to my new website**

**www(.)My-Obsession331(.)piczo(.)com**

**It's ALL dedicated to ALL my fanfics. I really suggest you go on it. Or else you may get a bit mixed up with a few things.**

**(Remember to not put those brackets in rofl...)**

**Now since I have this up I have to update it... again. -- Anyways, go on it! Well... if you want all the updates and info and spoilers and what-not. Hmm... I also gotta update my bio page haha...**

**Oh and I also suggest those of you who read this to put an alert on it because I don't know when I'm updating. It will be within this month though I can tell you that. ;) It just makes it more conveient for you and that's all I want :D**

**Anyway, until then!**

**.:Kristen:.**


End file.
